rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Red vs. Blue: Season 10
It's broken... --Kore wa shomeidesu. 11:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) What's broken? Oo7nightfire 11:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Err sorry I thought I put the subject ._. The Season 10 Preview Scene (also I can't edit what I said...) --Kore wa shomeidesu. 11:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) About the PAX panel. You might want to mention that the panel contains both previews shown at PAX. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 23:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Cast list... You know it's fairly obvious that the Reds and Blues will show up in some form or another because RvB revolves around them. There's no reason to NOT include them, especially if they have been confirmed to appear. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 02:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well Doc & Sheila were confirmed to reappear in Season 9, yet they didn't. The Reds & Blues probably will reappear, but I feel characters shouldn't be listed yet until they actually make some kind of physical appearance. Things are subject to change, so anything can happen. Oo7nightfire 02:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) For what it's worth, Doc and Sheila really weren't part of the core cast. Odds are that for the Reds and Blues things will pick up directly after Carolina opens the unit that was meant to contain epsilon. That means everyone present at the end of that episode, aside from the memory versions will show up in season 10. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 02:58, April 16, 2012 (UTC) What about that Blue Soldier that there was the debate over? He has been confirme by Burnie himself to be in this season. CyrusArc 03:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw the exclusive trailer from wired.com, all I have to say was it's cool. shows some lines from sigma. and it resuses scenes from the previous seasons too. :P Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 23:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Umm what does that have to do with the cast list? Please start a new topic instead of randomly editing the talk page. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 23:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :sorry, force of habit to not start new topics. Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 00:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Trailer having its own page Just like I asked in Season 9, shouldn’t the Season 10 Trailer get its own page? 1-10 21:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Not neccessarilly because this was just a teaser trailer with random clips put together, similar to Revelation's teaser. Trailer's like the Reconstruction trailer, Recreation trailer, & Season 9 trailer all have some sort of plot to it, even if it's short. Plus, the only new scene from the teaser is at the very end with Sigma. If the preview acted as the trailer, then that would probably get its own pg. Oo7nightfire 21:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually the pax footage showed a trailer with that teaser, however RT has yet to release it publicly aside from the pax stream. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 23:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Then we have to wait until it's released from Rooster Teeth themselves. End of discussion. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) 14 days. :D —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 14:36, May 14, 2012 (UTC) SEASON 10 Trailer Does anyone have any idea when the sean 10 trailer will come out? (NOT the teaser) JB nine90 09:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC)JB nine90 Their may not be one. Similar to how Revelation only had a teaser. And Revelation only had a trailer to promote the DVD. Oo7nightfire 10:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I really think there should be a trailer because for me it's the most exciting season. i also have a theory that it might be about the metas rampage and if it really was his fault because sigma could have controlled him like omega and docJB nine90 10:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I suggest placing your theory in the RvB Wiki Speculation House. Oo7nightfire 10:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) New Trailer Y'all http://popwatch.ew.com/2012/05/24/red-vs-blue-elijah-wood/ I just saw it, all I have to say is... I'm super hyped now. :P [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 21:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Me too! --Oo7nightfire 21:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I had a nerdgasm. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 22:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Man... I really hope Doc, Donut, and Lopez return. Seriously, they deserve to be in the "biggest season"! —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 02:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Well Doc was with the reds and blues when they went home, Donut we know is revived, and Lopez has backups. I'm kinda hoping for Sister maybe? That'd be cool :) CyrusArc 04:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :We really only have Lopez's word to go by, and considering the nature of the simulation battles something probably would have stopped him --Kore wa shomeidesu. 11:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) i think it would be funny if at the end wash says "this is going to be the best season ever.of all time" --JB nine90 09:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC) @Mattwo: No, Donut returned in Battle of the Exes' sponsor ending, which has been confirmed to be canon. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 15:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Donut? When did Lopez ever kill Donut? --Kore wa shomeidesu. 19:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::...when did I ever say Lopez killed Donut? You said Donut was dead by stating "We really '''only' have Lopez's word". Then I replied that Donut was alive. Where in that did you get that I said Lopez killed Donut? Learn to read before replying, thank you. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 01:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) episode two the description from the website for the new episode Project Freelancer has a new target. 19:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the update :). It shall be added. Oo7nightfire 19:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) i'll try to keep updating about the new episodes 20:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) It would be a great help, thanks a lot man. Oo7nightfire 20:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) episode pic for when the episode page is created h.ttp://s3.roosterteeth.com/assets/epart/ep4991t.jpg(full stop added to not make it a link) 00:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) That image is a bit too small for the pg. :/ Oo7nightfire 00:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) anyway to expand it? 00:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) When the episode is released, u can print screen it during the scene (in full screen), then edit & save it in ms paint. I'll try to do the same if I can. Oo7nightfire 00:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) i'll do that 01:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) one thing how do you post the pic after? 01:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Scroll over the '''Resources' tab at the top of the wiki & you'll c "Upload a file". Oo7nightfire 01:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) watching on my iPad right now....first utah, now georgia XD whats next? Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 01:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) yeah it says you need to be logged in or signed up to do it 01:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Unless you want to sign up & become a member you can't upload any pics, Oo7nightfire 01:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) anyway the update i said i would add the freelancers are attacking the U.N.S.C or someone who has taken the U.N.S.C scrap metal recycling station over since in the last episode york didn't disable the lock four seven niner(the pliot from the season 9 trailer and from season 9)has to bring the freelancers carlonia C.T north south and washinton to the main hanger of the station.they equip jetpacks.during that time washinton ask carlonia is ok because she gave up her A.I she says she is fine.C.T(not sure if it was her) says about how agent georgia got lost in space when using a jetpack.they go into the hanger where a fight breaks out.washinton sneaks of to try and hack the security but he turns off the gravity the fighting keeps on going. it ends when washinton finally turns the gravity back on.carlonia tell her team they need to find the leader and is giving out orders until she notices C.T is gone.it now shows C.T going in the hole make last episode she then walks into the cockpit and the pliots start shooting at her 02:27, June 5, 2012 (UTC) If you want to add that as the plot for the episode, your going to have to fix up the grammar big time. Fix it up as best as you can, like adding capitalization, use of sentence-word agreement, and good use of punctuation to name a few. I don't want to feel like i'm bashing you, bcuz you're plot is very descriptive. It just needs some adjustments. --Oo7nightfire 02:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Halo Engine? Why wasn't red vs blue season 10 on halo reach? It didn't need to be, since it doesn't take place inside the Epsilon unit. The Freelancers use Halo Reach styled weapons during the backstory though. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Plus they already had the cgi in the halo 3 engine/model so they just enhanced it rather than change it entirely MrAntony2U (talk) 21:54, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Doc and Donut's return YES! Both of my favorute characters return boo yah Mother F*****! ─D.Ryan─ (talk) 02:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Number of episodes ? Just a question.. Where was it said that this season was 19 episodes long ? HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 03:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't, that's just the minimum number of episodes for a season and so it's a template for now unless more show up. Western Gen (talk) 03:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) When it first came up on wikipedia it stated there would be 22 episodes, just saying MrAntony2U (talk) 21:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) If you are referring to thishttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_vs._Blue#Development_history part of their article, it was only edited in on the 16thhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_vs._Blue&diff=518207685&oldid=518069826, the day Matt confirmed it. And the comments here were before then. Do your research next time. >_> ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 23:34, October 18, 2012 (UTC) New footage Don't know if anyone found this yet, but an updated trailer with new footage has been uploaded in certain places: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0kqeB4tQNk(Itmayseem like the standard red band trailer from before, but wait till the end). -anon We're already aware; it's on the News section on the main page. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Just finished watching it. My favorite part was the ending scene with the Red and Blues. TheSuperHunter (talk) 20:50, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I can't see it; f****** YouTube countries limitation... --Dr Mutran (talk) 16:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) For those who don't know... there will be season 11 We already know. Its been in the news section on the main page, have u not seen it? Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:23, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Series Finale? I watched the last episode and it seems to go full circle for the entire series. So does that mean red vs blue is over? No, Season 11 has already been confirmed. Look on the wiki's main page. Also, sign your edits please. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) We were referenced in the Season 10 DVD commentary! Monty and Burnie use the wiki! :D —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 00:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ...oh fuck...we should really clean up our shit then... XD '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№']]♠''' 00:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :@Jman; Seriously!?! What did they have to say?!? --Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:53, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::"I mean, me and Monty are always reading the Red vs. Blue Wiki just to keep on track with the series" - Burnie. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 01:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :DDD! Awesome! Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :...yeah, we really need to clean up our shit. XD '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№']]♠''' 01:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, this information makes me seriously consider making this wiki a User-Edits-Only wiki XD I'm happy we can by an accurate scource of information to RT though! It's an extreme honor! CyrusArc 02:45, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Um, I don't think it's a matter of accuracy, I think it's simply a matter of us being the only RvB wiki there is...XD :And yeah, Users only might by good, simply because...we get way too many noobs who don't understand the series coming on here. And if Burnie and Monty are reading this then we don't need that. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 02:48, November 7, 2012 (UTC)